You Came Back
by Allybaz
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were in love, but the future added strain to their relationship so they broke up. 5 years have passed and Troy and Gabriella meet once again, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story, i hope you enjoy it! thanks!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy turned over and faced the girl next to him, the beautiful girl, the one with the kindest heart, the one that was perfect for him. And yet she wasn't the one he wanted. His wife of 5 years was not the person he wanted. He loved her but only because he felt that he had to.

"Troy, stare at me all you want, I'm tired we'll do it tomorrow." His wife uttered the words without even opening her eyes.

"No I was just basking in your beauty." he smiled, this was not a lie he really did think she was beautiful.

"look I cant sleep, I'm just going for a drive, maybe that will help." Troy got up from the bed and put his sweats that were hanging at the bottom of the bed post. He grabbed his car keys and made his way towards his car.

He turned off the ignition and stared at the house, the huge house he would stare at every other night, since 3 months ago when he saw Gabriella in the supermarket, and followed her home.

He scrolled down to the list of phone numbers and sighted Gabriella's name.

should I call her? After 5 years, I doubt she would want to talk to me. thoughts ran through his head, the same thoughts he had every time he looked at that house. He always had the urge to call her but was too cowardice to go through with it.

He stared at the phone and just like coincidence, it began to ring. Loud. He quickly answered it.

"hello?" he said worriedly.

"Troy where are you, I woke up and you weren't by my side." he sighed at his wife constant need to be close to him.

"I just went out for a drive."

"at 2am! Troy that's crazy."

"yeah I know." he looked out to the white building. " I know. Look I'm driving back now, see you later."

"ok, Love you Troy." she added.

"Love you too Alison." he hung up, and turned his key in the ignition. No sound.

"crap, why wont it start?" he pushed the key once again into the ignition, and yet there was still nothing happening. He got out of his car and took a look under the hood. His battery seemed to have died. This was going to be a long night.

She pulled back the curtains a little as she looked out of the window, there he was again, and right on time too. But tonight he seemed to be having some car trouble.

"babe, close the curtains and come back to bed, ive got work early tomorrow." and with a sigh he once again placed his head back on the pillow.

Gabriella looked at her long term boyfriend. Ryan Evans. She smiled at the sight of him peacefully sleeping, she took off her robe and got back into the bed and snuggled up close to him, and tried to go to sleep, but the thought of Troy standing out there. Outside her house. Made her restless, she hadn't seen him in 5 years, and suddenly he jumps back into her life. She didn't understand. Ryan turned over so his back was facing Gabriella. Troy never turned his back on her, he always made sure he would sleep so he could face her, and every time she'd wake up, she would know he was there watching out for her. Why was she thinking like this? Troy and her had been over a while ago, so why was she feeling this way? She quietly got out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen.

She began to make a pot of coffee, two mugs.

He tried and tried but it was no use the car just refused to co-operate. He sighed angrily and got back into his car and closed his eye.

"thought you might need some coffee." the sweet sound could be recognised from anywhere. His heart skipped a beat. Was it true? Was it really her? He turned his head to face the person and sure enough there was his high school sweetheart, Gabriella. She was the love of his life. In fact she still was.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Troy and Gabriella stood looking at each other for a while.

"did you want to sit inside, its pretty cold out there." Troy opened the door and Gabriella obeyed by sitting in the passenger seat.

"So Troy, how have you been?" Gabriella asked. She was trying to make up for lost time and needed to know everything about him.

Troy looked into her brown, warm eyes and was lost. Gabriella felt the same way.

Troy broke the gaze and looked down at the coffee mug sitting on his lap.

" I've been great, actually I have been married for four years now." He said to his mug.

"really? Wow that's great congratulations." Gabriella faked smile as her heart sank at the thought Troy being with another woman.

"thanks, what about you?" he asked.

"well I moved back here 4 months ago, and I've been dating Ryan for 1 year now." She smiled at the thought of Ryan asleep inside.

"Ryan? As Ryan Evans?" he exclaimed.

" yeah we went to the same college in New York."

"oh yeah, you went to New York to pursue a career in singing, how's that going for you, now?"

"its going great, I've been recording an album, I'm not famous or anything just a small act here and there." She giggled. And her long ponytail swayed in the cold night breeze.

"what about you? What do you do now?" she smiled.

"Well I'm the basketball coach at East High."

"what about your dad?"

"he retired about 2 years ago, I know he was young, but he prefers it so much better now."

"I can imagine. So what's your wife like?" She had to know. She had to know who Troy had fallen in love with.

Troy was caught off by this question, he thought something like this was the last thing Gabriella wanted to know.

"well her name's Alison, and she's an accountant. It sounds boring, but she's really something else." he sighed.

"well I'm truly happy for you."

"well what about you and Ryan, how's things going in that department?"

"Great, we're really happy together, we actually moved in together 4 months ago, hence why we're back here in Albuquerque, what about you, have you moved away, or anything?"

"No I've stayed here since we graduated, I went to U of A."

"yeah I knew, you got accepted, that night we…we, well you know." she blushed and stopped talking.

Silence consumed their time once again as Gabriella looked at the herd of animals taking advantage of the dark, deserted streets.

Gabriella couldn't hold on any longer.

"Why, for the last 3 months have you been driving here practically every night, have you been driving here and just parking and looking at the house." She wasn't angry, just intrigued.

He cleared his throat, he had hoped she hadn't noticed him, until that night.

" I saw you 3 months ago at the supermarket, and I just, I just had to see if it wasn't a dream. That you were in fact back here…" he trailed off. Gabriella held his hand, and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Troy, I know you saw me that day at the supermarket, I was trying to get away from you." she whispered.

He sat up and turned to face her.

"why? didn't you want to see me?"

"After we broke up, I didn't think it would be a good idea to talk to you, again."

"if that's so, then why are you talking to me now?"

"because I've been watching you through my window and I thought I was strong enough to talk to you."

He smiled and pulled her into a hug. She began to shiver, and he held on tighter.

"I missed you, so much Gabriella. You cold?" he pulled back and waited for her response.

"a little, suits me right for coming out in only a night gown." Troy couldn't help himself, he looked down at her clothing, a black number that emphasized her cleavage of her large breasts. And toned, tanned legs peeping out of the bottom of the dress.

Gabriella felt uncomfortable under Troy's gaze.

"umm why aren't you wearing a ring?" Troy snapped back into reality and looked up at Gabriella.

"Well I take it off when I'm sleeping, my hands swell up and I didn't want my ring stuck on." he lied.

He didn't want to tell Gabriella the real reason. That the marriage finger was the one that use to have his and Gabriella's promise ring on. The Promise they broke one year later. He couldn't bear wearing something that symbolized love for anyone else but Gabriella.

Gabriella knew Troy to well, and instantly knew he was lying, but she didn't want to make it worse so she left it.

She continued to shiver, under her thin robe, she was wearing.

"let me turn on the heating." he tried to adjust all the controls, but failed.

"it's ok, your battery died I guess, that's why you cant turn the heating on." She told Troy. She laughed a little but it came out as a sheep's call.

Troy took off his coat and wrapped it around Gabriella's shoulders.

"now, what if you get cold?" She asked.

"I'll take my chances." he uttered the words.

His phone began to ring again, he answered it quickly.

hello?"

"Troy, are you ok? I called you over 30 minutes ago, and you're still not back." Alison cried.

"my Car broke down and now I'm waiting for triple A, to come get me."

"ok, well call me when you're nearly home."

"don't worry Alison, I will." He sighed.

"bye Troy." she hung up.

"she must really love you, Troy." Gabriella sadly said.

"yeah, and I loved her too." he answered.

"what do you mean loved?" she was confused.

He realized what he had just said, and knew he couldn't take it back. He was in too deep.

"I do love Alison but since seeing you again, I'm confused."

"confused? Why?"

"Because I think I'm still in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Gabriella sat shocked looking at the man who had just bared his soul to her.

"Troy, you're married, you cant be saying things like that." She whispered.

"I know, but I cant help the way I feel about you." He turned to face her once more and looked into her deep meaningful eyes, and saw the sadness that hadn't left since not seeing her for five years.

"We haven't seen each other in a while, how do you know that you're in love with me?"

"Because…I never stopped loving you, ever since we broke up, you were all I could think about, and when I was walking down the aisle, I just.." Gabriella cut him off by putting her hands to his lips, she couldn't hear anymore, she wouldn't here anymore.

"Don't say it!" She yelled at him, causing birds nesting near by to flee from their trees.

He pushed her hand away forcefully, and continued with what he was about to say.

"..wished she was you." The pair sat in silence, every so often a small breeze would pass through into the car.

"Troy, I have to go, I don't want Ryan to worry about me." She went to open the door, she was cold and wanted to get away from Troy, away from the past. That part of her life was over and she hated the fact Troy was ruining everything she had been working towards. Getting over him.

"Just tell me one thing, Gabriella. Before you leave, and when you do I'll leave you and never come back again, I promise." He grabbed her arm, and she froze and looked at Troy's hand wrapped around her wrist.

She sighed. "what is it?"

"Do you ever think about me, and more importantly do you think there is still any love in your heart for me." He looked into her eyes hopefully.

She smiled. "I believe that was two things, Mr. Bolton." He laughed, it was just like old times again.

They stopped laughing and Troy awaited her answer.

"I use to think about you, all the time but it started to become more painful, so I tried to get over you, at first it was hard but when I got to know Ryan, I found out that, there was someone out there who would love me again, and I'd love him." a tear trickled down her cheek. Her heart seemed to be breaking all over again, Troy sitting beside her, looking at her, telling her the things she longed to hear again. But he was too late, she was happy, she was living her life again, and there was no room for Troy. Not anymore.

"you still haven't told me if there was any love in your heart for me." he said.

"Troy, there is always love for you. I've never stopped loving you but I've moved on. And you have too." She looked down and remembered Troy's wife at home sitting in bed worried about her husband.

Troy sniffed and called Triple A. "yeah you're right, I better be going back now, anyway, I've been out too long." he laughed sadly. Triple A, agreed to be there in 30 Minutes.

"I'll wait with you, until they arrive." Gabriella got out the car and stood beside him leaning on the hood of the car.

"what happened to us?" Troy asked after 5 minutes of them looking at the stars lighting up in the night sky.

"We just had to plan for the future, and us going to different colleges meant that we couldn't be with each other anymore. I guess it was fate." Gabriella shivered under Troy's jacket. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella, and she gave into his hold and let him.

"I don't believe in fate." Troy whispered into Gabriella's head.

"me neither." Gabriella closed her eyes and took advantage of the smell of Troy, the smell she remember all to well from the days of High School. Her mind instantly coasted back to the day that had change her life forever.

_Gabriella raced down the stairs to answer the door, only to find her best friend, Taylor McKessie there._

"_hey Taylor, I thought you weren't coming until later on tonight?" She told her friend confusedly._

"_I know, I just wanted to tell you some major news." she was almost jumping up and down on the spot._

_Gabriella laughed at her friend's excitement. "ok, well come on in but make it quick, Troy's suppose to come over and tell me something important, any moment now." She guided Taylor into the living room of her small house._

"_ok well, you know I applied to Yale, Harvard and Princeton, right?"_

"_oh yeah, you wouldn't shut up about that for months." Gabriella laughed._

"_well I got into Yale!" She screamed. And jumped up from the armchair, Gabriella joined her and hugged her tightly._

"_that's awesome, Tay! Congratulations!" Gabriella smiled._

"_But that's not all, Chad got accepted into the university of Connecticut on a basketball scholarship." Taylor was almost in tears. She couldn't believe her luck, not only was she going to the one of the best college's in the country but her boyfriend was going to be right there alongside of her._

"_Wow Taylor." Gabriella exclaimed. There was a knock at the door, Gabriella turned her head and smiled broadly. _

"_I guess I'm going to go out the back door way, today." Taylor gave her friend a wink and walked to the kitchen out the patio door. Gabriella glanced at her hair in the hallway mirror and opened the door to see her loving boyfriend staring back at her._

_She flung her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. With all the passion she could muster. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her back into the house and off of the porch._

_After 10 minutes, Troy pulled away and rested his forehead on Gabriella's._

"_God, I love you so much." He whispered, keeping his eyes closed._

"_I love you too." Gabriella smiled and kissed his nose, she soon noticed a tear escaping from Troy's eyes._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" Gabriella dropped her arms from around Troy's neck._

"_Gabriella, I need to tell you something." Troy looked her in the eyes._

"_yeah, i forgot that's why you're here! Well what is it?"_

" _I got accepted into university of Albuquerque." _

"_Troy, that's fantastic, that's where you've always wanted to go!" _

" _But that means, we wont see each other." _

"_Oh." She remembered the acceptance letter she got from American musical and dramatic academy ' in New York Last week. It slipped her mind that Troy might be accepted to a different college, even though he had applied to the academy with her._

"_When do you have to go?" Gabriella tried to act as if it hadn't fazed her._

" _Next week, please Gabriella don't be mad." Troy cupped her face and Gabriella allowed her tears to fall down her face. Troy wiped her tears away, and pushed a strand of hair out of her face._

"_I'm not mad, I just I didn't think that college would come up so fast, and I didn't think that it was going to be this hard." Troy kissed her lightly on her lips and reached for her hand. He lead her towards the living room, and sat down in his usual spot on the lavender colored couch. He patted his lap motioning for Gabriella to sit there._

_She obeyed him and he wrapped his muscular arms around her petite waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Troy, I don't think I'll be able to handle being away from you, knowing you will be around many, many girls…" she was cut off by Troy's for finger on her lips._

"_Gabriella, you're the only girl for me, I never want anyone else, you are the one I'm going to think about last at night and the first thing I think about when I wake up." He kissed her cheek, and she gave him a smile, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach._

_She couldn't believe the thoughts were running through her head, but she had to tell Troy the truth, after all that was one of the promises they kept to one another._

"_Troy, I think it would be a good idea, if we broke up." Gabriella stood up and turned so her back was facing Troy._

"_Gabriella? Break up? No No No, we're happy, I'm happy, look we can make it work, we can make it work I promise you." He stood up and grabbed onto her shoulders, but knew there was nothing more he could say, her mind was made up. She took the ring that was occupying her marriage finger and placed it into the palm of Troy's hand._

"_I'm sorry, Troy." Tears threatened to fall down the side of her face once more._

_He looked at the object that had just been given to him._

"_Gabriella, I love you, I know that our love is strong enough to face anything." Troy began to cry. He felt his heart hurt. The love of his life was slipping through his fingers._

_Gabriella refused to meet Troy's gaze, fear of having her heart break even more._

_She opened the front door. "goodbye Troy." _

_Troy looked all over the house, knowing it was the last time he would ever see it again._

_He stood in front of Gabriella and kissed her, a long kiss. The last kiss._

"_I will always love you, Gabriella." and with that he was gone, Gabriella closed the door and heard Troy's car drive off in the distance. She laid on the floor, her back leaning on the door and cried._

"_I love you Troy." _

_The last day at school was a struggle, both Troy and Gabriella ignored one another, every time they saw each other they walked the other way. Their hearts were breaking each moment, of each day. That was the last Troy ever saw his love again._


	4. Chapter 4

-1After a while, Gabriella fell asleep on Troy's shoulder. Troy looked down at the peaceful girl, she looked the same as she did when he fell in love with her when they turned 16. He picked her up and put her in the backseat so she could sleep soundly. Troy sat beside her and stroked her hair as she slept, all the time thinking about the day he asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend.

_Troy and Gabriella had been friends for 4 months now, and Troy felt it was time to tell her how he really felt about her. Little did he know she was feeling the exact same way._

"_Hey Gabriella." he felt his palms sweat as he talked to his friend on the phone._

"_Hey Troy, what's up?" She answered._

" _I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, you know got to the park or something?"_

"_yeah, that should be fun…I'll walk to your house and meet you in about 20 minutes?"_

"_perfect, bye Gabriella."_

"_bye Troy." she hung up and went to her bedroom to get changed, she wanted to look irresistible for Troy. Three blocks away Troy was doing the exact same thing._

_10 minutes passed and Troy was waiting eagerly in the living room, waiting for her knock._

_"wow, someone looks handsome, meeting someone special?" his mum gushed._

_"sort of, Gabriella and I are going to the park." He smiled._

_"about time, you got together, the amount of times you talk about her, it gives me a throbbing headache." His mum grinned and walked into the kitchen with the groceries._

_Troy's eyes scanned the clocks hands, 9 minutes to go..7 minutes to go…3 minutes to go. As soon as 20 minutes had passed, Troy jumped up to the knock at the door. Right on time._

_He sorted his hair out and opened the door._

"_hey Troy." she breathed. She kissed his cheek. "ready to go?" she asked._

"_ready as I'll ever be." Troy laughed._

_She returned the smile and he walked onto the porch, they began to walk the small distance to the park. All the time talking about the silliest of things, that was all they had ever seemed to talk about, but neither cared, they just loved each others company. The large gate opening the park, stood in front of both of them, Troy opened the large iron gate and offered Gabriella his arm which she gladly took._

"_Troy this is such a beautiful park…how come I've never seen it, before?" _

"_I guess, because you haven't lived here as long as I have, you didn't notice it."_

"_well I'm going to notice it more often." she giggled and ran to the park bench overlooking the large water fountain. "it's such a romantic place. don't you think?"_

"_yeah, it is." he looked at her and opened his mouth to speak. " Gabriella, there's something I really need to tell you." he took a deep breath and tried to speak, but no words seemed to come out. Nerves had finally hit him, he sighed with frustration and walked to the water fountain, to ashamed to look at her any longer._

"_Troy I have something to tell you too." She walked up to him and turned him round so they were facing each other._

"_I have like you since you first came here, Gabriella." Troy blurted out. He blushed, but he didn't regret what he said._

_Gabriella smiled broadly. "I like you too." And with that she gently touched his lips with hers, holding onto both hands while doing so. Troy dropped her hands and brought his to her face, and deepened the kiss, the kiss soon began to be filled with more passion, everyone in the park stopped what they were doing to see the young lovers._

_After 10 minutes, Troy pulled away. "you don't know how long, I've been waiting to do that." he said breathlessly._

"_No, but I can imagine." She leaned once again so Troy would kiss her, he obeyed, but lost his footing and fell into the fountain taking a surprise Gabriella with him._

_They soon came up for air and looked at one another, they laughed uncontrollably at one another._

"_Well you would of thought your love would send me right into a fountain."_

_Troy looked embarrassed, but swam towards Gabriella and with his wet hands he clasped her face. "This time, we wont fall, anywhere." He kissed her long and hard. This is what he had been waiting for, for what seemed like a lifetime. And he wasn't going to waste another second , another second which could be holding Gabriella._

_After that day, the pair were inseparable, they held hands in the school halls, stared longingly at each other in class, and at lunch snuck into the science labs to have a quick make out session. The whole school new that this wasn't just another high school romance, they were actually in love. It didn't take long for the whole school to get into the spirit of love. Three months later, Chad and Taylor started to date, followed by Kelsi and Jason. Everyone was happy and content except one person, Sharpay. She never liked Gabriella and hated her more for taking Troy, her meant to -be -boyfriend-if-only-he-knew-that. But as time passed and Troy and Gabriella showed no sign of breaking up soon, Sharpay decided to give up and moved onto someone else. Zeke Baylor. She fell madly in love with him and to this day stayed with him throughout college. She even made amends with Gabriella one year after college started._

_When Troy and Gabriella were dating for one year, they gave each other promise rings, each inscribed 'I promise to love Troy/Gabriella for the rest of my life, with all my heart depending on it.' Who knew that the year after that, that promise will be terribly broken._

Troy looked down at the sleeping Gabriella, he took the promise ring that he had chained to his neck and looked at it. He never parted with it, he never wanted to part with it. Troy was overwhelmed with emotion, this was the end. Troy and Gabriella were over for good. Even though Troy had been married for four years he always told himself one day he would find Gabriella again. And when he did he'd never let her go. But it seemed another promise was about to be broken.

Gabriella opened one eye and looked at a crying Troy looking at his ring. She sat up, unnoticed by Troy, and stared at him the whole time.

"I love you so Much Gabriella, you cant leave me, but you're going to anyway." He closed his eyes and sobbed. Gabriella felt tears welling in her eyes. She really loved Troy, but things were different now. Despite that, Gabriella touched his tear stained face, causing Troy to open his eyes abruptly. He sniffed and wiped his eyes quickly. "Gabriella, please don't let me allow you to see me like this I can-" He was interrupted by Gabriella's lips making contact to his. He tensed but soon got into it. After all he waited 5 years to kiss these soft lips again.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Gabriella was really going for it now, she was hungry for Troy's kiss, hungry for his taste. She forgot how good it felt in his arms, they way he held her with so much passion, but kept her safe at the same time.

Troy pushed Gabriella off his lap, and placed her lying down on in the back seat, he got on top of her not breaking the kiss. It was becoming more and more heated, as their tongues fought each other in their mouths. Troy caressed her lips with his tongue, she let out a contented sigh as she continued to roughly kiss him harder and harder, causing both of their lips to bruise.

Troy's phone began to ring, Gabriella turned her head to face it.

"You should get that." She whispered, panting slightly. Troy continued to kiss her face, and down her neck.

"Just let it ring." He whispered into her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"It could be your wife." Gabriella pushed Troy off, at once knowing what they were doing was wrong, but it felt so right. She sat up and Troy looked down.

"We shouldn't be doing this, you know as well as I do, that things have changed and we cant live in the past. Not anymore." She said, tears falling down her face.

"But that's how I've been able to concentrate, thinking about you and the things we use to do. You were my ambition in life. Whenever I felt depressed, I thought of you and it helped me through."

Gabriella looked at him, and cried heavily. "that's so…"

Troy was angry now. "that's so what, Gabriella? What the hell are you trying to say." He shouted.

"that is so romantic." And on that note she launched onto him once more and kissed him, his lips, his cheek, his neck, his stomach, everywhere she could possibly get her hands on. She was overcome with love, affection and passion for Troy now, that all thoughts of his wife, and her boyfriend flew out of her mind. Troy was here now, Troy was the only one who could make anything okay again, she loved him with all her heart.

And he loved her.

Troy picked Gabriella and put her back on the seat, gripping onto her slinky night dress, he pulled it upwards, over her head, quickly but gently. Gabriella tensed up and tried to pull it back down but Troy instantly began to run his fingers over her flat stomach, caressing it, as he kissed her.After a while Gabriella relaxed and Troy once again tried to pull her dress over her head, and this time she didn't refuse. She did the same with his shirt, until soon they were half naked with only their underwear on. Troy broke the kiss and looked deeply into her eyes. Gabriella nodded as if giving him permission to continue. And with one simple extract of their underwear, they began to make love, in the back seat of Troy's car unaware of Triple A waiting behind them, Triple A knew the activities that were happening in the car but patiently waited until everything was over.

Gabriella moaned softly as they became one, and Troy exited her. She shivered slightly and Troy wrapped his arm around the bare woman, and put the spare blanket over them two.

" Troy, I never stopped loving you. I just wanted you to know that."

"I've kind of realised how you felt about me, after you know…" He smiled sexily. She slapped him playfully and laughed.

He kissed the top of her head and moved down so he was facing her, they looked at each other and kissed gently, Troy ran his fingers through her hair and she draped her arms around Troy's shoulders.

"Troy, promise me, you'll never leave me again?" She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on his.

"I promise you." Troy took off his ring that was chained around his neck, and placed it into Gabriella's palm. She opened her eyes and looked down at the ring.

_I promise to love Troy for the rest of my life, with all my heart depending on it. _

Gabriella felt tears prickling in her eyes. "you kept this, all this time?" She asked.

He took the other ring that was occupying the rest of the chain. His ring.

"How could I not? You were the biggest part of my life, and you will always be." He smiled and kissed her nose. She placed the ring around her marriage finger, and admired it. Troy took his promise ring, and placed it onto his finger also.

They heard a knock at the steamed up window. Troy and Gabriella gave each other a shocked glance, Troy and Gabriella sat up, his arms still attached to Gabriella he rolled the windows down.

"Hi, sorry Mr Bolton? I'm Alan from Triple A you called and asked for our assistance." The man looked uncomfortable.

Troy and Gabriella broke apart immediately, too embarrassed for words.

Troy avoided the man's gaze. "Let me just get ready and I'll come out." He rolled up the window and Troy and Gabriella quickly got dressed. They got out of the car and waited whilst the man began to jump start the car.

"Gabriella, I need to talk to Alison, hell knows what she's going to say to me." He pulled his coat tighter around him.

"I understand, I'm dreading what I'm going to say to Ryan." Troy placed his hand over hers and they stood their holding hands for a while, the only sound there was, was coming from the guy fixing Troy's car.

An hour more passed, and Troy's car was soon ready to go. Troy thanked the man, and him and Gabriella were left standing in the street, the only light was coming from the sun that was beginning to rise. Troy stepped into the car.

"Bye Gabriella, I'll talk to you soon."

"You better." She squeezed his hand and kissed Troy quickly on the lips. Troy smiled and soon was on the road again.

Gabriella watched the car speed off in the distance. She smiled once more and made her way back into the house. She quietly shut the front door, and sighed with relief. She turned around and saw Ryan sitting, waiting in the living room.

"Ryan? You're up early, what's the matter?" she sounded way too chirpy.

"Cut the crap, Gabriella. What were you doing out there with that guy?"

Gabriella froze, I guess the time had come. The time to end things with Ryan.


	6. Chapter 6

-1"Gabriella, who the fuck was that guy?!" He stood up from the seat and was inches from her.

"Ryan, calm down, sit down and we'll talk about this." her voice shook as she pushed him back down to the seat.

"No, I will not calm down, I just had to sit through three hours of my girlfriend being with another guy, now fucking tell me who the fuck is this guy?!"

"It's Troy, ok?" Tears began to fall as both of them stood in silence.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Troy unlocked the door, and was relieved to find that his wife was no where to be seen. He slowly crept up the wooden staircase and opened his bedroom door, and revealed his wife sitting anxiously on the bed.

"Troy, thank goodness." She jumped into Troy's arms and hugged him for a long time.

"Don't leave me again." She whispered into his ear, he put her down and avoided eye gaze. "Troy is something wrong?" She looked up and saw that there was a ring on his finger. "Finally! You put your wedding ring on." She smiled and picked up his hand, but was shocked to find the inscription was not addressed to her.

"Gabriella?" She dropped his hand and stood on the bed so she was eye level to her husband.

"Whose Gabriella?" she asked. He was silent. "Troy, I asked you a god damn question, so the least you could do is answer me!" Troy walked into the ensuite bathroom, and began to brush his teeth.

"Troy, why are you ignoring me?" She walked into the bathroom too, and turned Troy round so they were facing.

"Alison, can you just give me some space?" He sighed.

"why Troy? Why do you all of a sudden need space?"

"It's not all of a sudden, Alison! If you took more time getting to know me then working late every single day, you would know that!" His sudden outburst shocked Alison for a bit, but she soon recovered.

"You know that my job needs a lot of my time, and I need to pay the bills around here, you know?"

"Yeah I do know, that's all you ever talk about. Paying this bill and that bill. Not once have you walked through that door and asked me how my day was. Not once. But if I forget to one day, I get bollocked."

"why are you being this way, Troy?"

"Because I realized that maybe, my life is not the life I wanted, or maybe I knew it all along." He continued brushing his teeth.

"Troy, has this got to do with this girl Gabriella?" Tears threatened to fall down her cheek.

"Alison, don't cry, ok?"

"Don't cry?! What the hell am I suppose to do? I've just found out that my husband has fallen in love with someone he just met, and has been cheating on me ever since! That Gabriella girl can rot in hell for all I care!"

"I've been in love with this girl long before I met you, and don't you ever talk about her like that!!!!! You don't know her!! She was the love of my life and I'd rather be with her than, be with someone like you, I regret ever leaving her." He threw her toothbrush to the corner of the bathroom.

He picked a suitcase from the top of the closet, and began to pack it.

"Troy, don't leave, I need you, more than Gabriella needs you!" She sobbed into his shoulder. He frantically pulled his arm away from her.

"You may need me, but I don't need you, I need Gabriella."

"We're married, you cant throw it all away for… for… for her." She spat.

"Yeah well I threw everything I ever loved when I was 18, and I was a complete idiot. Believe me, I'm not making a mistake." He threw the rest of the contents of his small chest of drawers into the case.

"No matter what I say, no matter what I do, your heart belongs to her, it always was. When I came home early I would see you look in that small box you hide under the bed. Pictures of her, her necklace, that promise ring you have. I don't know why I ever thought you loved me. Why cant you love me? Love me!" She sat at the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands.

"I did, Alison." And he slung his suitcase over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Alison chased after him, and clung on for dear life, he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She was not going to give up that easily. Thoughts spiraled all around inside her head.

"Troy, is there someway that you and me could be together, anything."

"No, there's nothing, I love Gabriella." he pushed the hair out of her face, and wiped her tearstained cheek. "Goodbye Alison." He kissed her forehead, entered his car and sped off into the distance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Troy? It was Troy? But I thought he wasn't in the state anymore?" Ryan paced the large, empty room.

"No, he stayed right here in new Mexico." Gabriella was hesitant to answer any of Ryan's questions afraid he would turn on her once again.

"Troy, had his chance, it's my turn now." Ryan walked over to Gabriella and looked into her eyes.

"Gabriella, I love you, choose me, and leave Troy, don't get hurt again, because what happens if he has to leave again?" Ryan stroked the side of her cheek, Ryan was right, would they break up the minute he had to leave the state. But she knew in her heart Troy never wanted to break up with her, and she didn't want to break either. But the fear of abandonment still parked itself firmly in her brain.

"What do you say, Gabriella, me or Troy?" Ryan whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Gabriella looked at Ryan, his eyes revealed sadness at the fact he may lose his girlfriend, she instantly felt a pang of guilt.

"Ryan, I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened, but it did and the truth is, I was glad it happened. I love Troy and I need Troy."

Ryan dropped his hands which were cupping her face.

"So you're choosing him? After everything we've been through, you're choosing him, again!?" he could feel the anger inside of him now, this had happened before when Troy and Gabriella fought, and broke up for a week. She ran to Ryan, and chose Troy after everything anyway.

"_I hate him so much, Ryan, how could he do this to me?" She sobbed into Ryan's shoulder, Troy had done something, and this time it was unbelievable, well in Gabriella's view anyway. Ryan comforted his best friend, who he also happened to be in love with._

"_Gabriella, I don't think he did it on purpose." He sighed._

"_Then why hasn't he come over and tried to talk it out with me!" she was becoming hysterical now and Ryan had to physically restrain her from lashing out at people._

"_Gabriella please, stop it, you don't want Troy to see you like this." He shook her gently but firmly at the same time. Gabriella made eye contact and kissed him, not passionately but enough to take Ryan's breath away._

_Gabriella knew Ryan's feelings for her were super strong, but she didn't think anything of it, she didn't see him any different. But she thought she'd give him something to thank him for being so nice to her that day.  
"Gabriella, wh-wh-why did you do that?" He asked breathlessly. _

" _Because you're my friend Ryan, and I love you." she smiled sadly and looked over to the direction of Troy. He was staring at her, wide eyed. _

"_Gabriella, what does this mean? do you want to be more?" he said hopefully._

_Gabriella felt her stomach plunge, Troy had seen Ryan and her kiss. And he looked really upset._

_Gabriella wasn't paying attention to what Ryan had just said to her and nodded her head unconsciously._

"_Great!" He smiled broadly, kissed her cheek, and left her sitting there staring at Troy._

_Troy looked at her and picked his bag, then left the room. _

_Gabriella raced after him, forgetting her bag in the cafeteria._

"_Troy wait up!" She caught up with him and stopped him in his tracks._

"_Gabriella, leave me alone, please?" he didn't face her, he couldn't face her._

"_Why are you mad at me?" She asked._

" _Ryan asked you to be more than friends, and you agreed, how am I suppose to feel, its been 7 days!" he faced her now and she could see he had been crying._

"_what? I never said I wanted to date Ryan." She said confusedly._

"_then why did you say yes, just now?" _

"_I wasn't paying attention, I was to busy looking at you!!!!" She began to cry once again, Troy automatically wrapped his arms around Gabriella._

"_please don't cry, I hate it when you cry." _

"_Troy Bolton you're the reason, I cry, you broke up with me last week, and for no reason too."_

"_There was a reason." he dropped his arms from around her waist._

"_then what was it?"_

" _I saw you with Adam, and I know you've been cheating on me!"_

"_Troy, I was tutoring Adam on algebra, nothing is going on between us! I swear Troy, you're the only one for me! don't jump to conclusions." _

_Troy looked at his feet, too ashamed to look at her._

"_I'm sorry Gabriella, its just you're the first girl I've ever loved, and I guess I got jealous."_

"_Yeah, but I would too, so can we fix this and you kiss me again?" she smiled. Troy kissed her passionately in the school hallway, the whole student body cheered at the sight of the couple getting back together. _

_Ryan who was within the crowd saw what the people were looking at. When he sighted Gabriella and Troy kissing, his face fell. She chose Troy over him and he couldn't be more depressed._

Thoughts of 17 year old Ryan flooded back to him, she was breaking his heart all over again.

"I'm sorry, Troy was always the one I wanted, and I cant do anything to change that!" Gabriella was trying to fight back tears, she hated hurting Ryan, anyone for that matter, but she had to follow her heart.

"I should have known, I use to look at you looking at that acceptance letter, then one day you screwed it up saying "**this is the reason me and Troy aren't together, this has ruined my life!"** but I just thought, you were still recovering. I was clueless to the fact you never loved me!" he started to cry too. And Gabriella had never seen this side of Ryan before.

"Ryan, I do love you, Its just Troy was my first love and I cant forget about him." She walked to Ryan and hugged him, he stiffened under her grasp, but relaxed soon after.

"I cant keep doing this, its not right on you Ryan, that's why I'm leaving with Troy, tonight."

And on cue, there was a knock at the door, Gabriella turned her head. "I better go, Ryan." She gave him one final look and opened the door.

"Hi Troy." She smiled and gave him a huge hug and held onto him tightly.

" Gabriella. You don't know how good this feels." He breathed in the smell of her hair.

They walked hand in hand to Troy's car. Gabriella took one last glance at the house to see Ryan peering out. She gave him a small smile, which he reluctantly returned and left the neighborhood. A new start was ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed, and Troy and Gabriella were staying in a local motel until something more permanent came along. It had just turned 10am, and a sleepy looking Gabriella rose from her slumber. Troy had already left to go to work at East high. Gabriella draped the comforter around her shoulders and made her way towards the bathroom to shower and clean up for the day ahead of her. She walked through the room barefoot and stepped on something, that shot a shooting pain through her big toe.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell?!" She cursed under her breath and looked down to see a single red rose, with a single red note attached. She smiled to herself knowing exactly who was responsible for this.

She bent down and picked it up and began to read aloud.

_oh Gabriella, how peaceful you looked lying with nothing but a tank top and shorts. I unfortunately I had to leave for work, but meet me for lunch at 1pm. Be there or break my heart forever. lol! I love you and stay safe._

_Love Troy xoxo_

She folded up the note neatly and place it on the nightstand, beside the bed. She grabbed a near by towel and turned on the shower, she felt as happy as a person could feel, everything seemed to have fallen into place. All those years of trying to move on with her life but unable to shake the thought of Troy out of her head, finally didn't matter anymore, she had Troy and it was for real this time around. She stood in the shower motionless allowing the warm water to moisturise her body. No sooner had she began to shower when there was a knock at the door.

"JUST A SECOND!" Gabriella called from the bathroom, she took her towel and wrapped it around her wet, bare body. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and opened the front door. There stood a woman, not much taller than Gabriella herself, looking at her feet, and appeared to have not slept in days. Holding a large cardboard box, labelled _his crap_

"Hi, may I help you?" Gabriella asked politely.

"Yeah, I need to see Troy Bolton." All the time she talked to Gabriella her eyes never looked at her.

"Well he's at work at the moment, he comes back at four if you want to stop by again." Gabriella was confused on who this woman was and why she wanted to see HER boyfriend.

"No, just give him this, I haven't got much use for it now." She dropped the heavy box into Gabriella's outstretched arms.

"Ok." Gabriella suck in her breath as the box hit her arms. "But can I ask you something?" The woman stopped and turned to face her, for the first time.

"what is it?" She sounded bored.

"who are you?" Gabriella softly spoke.

The woman really looked bored now. " My name's Alison Bolton, well I guess it would be Alison Hughes now."

The penny dropped. Of course it was his wife, who else would drop some of his stuff off? Gabriella felt her face burn up, she felt extremely embarrassed and wished she hadn't opened her mouth. "oh." was the only word she could muster.

"and I'm going to guess your Gabriella." She started walking back to the front door.

"Yeah I am." she said in her smallest voice.

"I would say nice to meet you, but I wish you were dead at this point." She sneered.

"look, I'm really sorry, this wasn't suppose to happen, I never meant to hurt you, anyone. I just got caught up in the moment and all the stuff that happened all those years ago and all the stuff I felt came flooding back. I know that doesn't explain it, and there's no excuse for what we did, believe me, I do regret it."

"So you regret sleeping with my husband?" She was eye-level to Gabriella now.

But Gabriella wasn't going to shrink against her, she was going to say her piece.

"yes and no, yes because it meant we hurt you and it wasn't right for us to do it, and no because I love him, I never stopped loving him. And I had been waiting for that moment for a long time."

Gabriella fell against the door, as Alison slapped her across the cheek, with one vicious strike.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING! Everything me and Troy had been working towards. You had your chance, you had it, but you blew it and you came back thinking everything was going to be back to normal, well you may have fooled Troy, but you RUINED MY CHANCE! Troy was the best damn thing that ever happened to me, he made me see that there was a reason life was worth living….yeah did I forget to mention, I was a suicide victim before he came along? He made me want to keep on living, he was the reason I got a job, a job! People couldn't believe it when I told them that!!! I loved him with all my heart, I loved him so much, it hurt. AND BECAUSE YOU DATED HIM like what a few years ago, you think its ok to waltz back in and walk all over everything. Change EVERYTHING. This wasn't suppose to happen, it wasn't in the cards for me I DON'T DESERVE THIS!! I DON'T!" she dropped to the floor and began to cry hysterically into the ground. Gabriella sat on the floor with nothing but a towel on, too stunned to speak or walk away. The only thing she could think of doing was comforting this vulnerable woman who was just suffering from a broken heart.

She placed her hand on Alison's shoulder, she flinched at her touch but didn't lash out or fight off her hand.

After 5 minutes, Alison sat up, and lent across the wall. All the make-up she had applied this morning had been washed off with her tears.

"you want to know the worse thing?" She looked at Gabriella not with hatred, not with anger, but with sadness. "I find it really hard to hate him! But you, you are the reason I feel so shit each day, I wake-up, that is if I got any sleep the night before, and roll over to his side and it still smells like him faintly. You are the reason that he's not here anymore. You are the reason Troy never loved me. So you are the reason I want to kill myself."

"Please, Alison! Don't do that! Anything but that! I know that I'm the last person that you want to hear ANYTHING from but I don't want to see you dead, Troy wouldn't want to see that either." Gabriella stood up and grabbed her coat, unaware that she was still dressed in nothing but a towel.

"Alison, would you come with me somewhere?" Gabriella pushed her lips together knowing what the answer would be and sure enough that was the next thing she heard.

"Why the fuck would I want to go anywhere with you? WHY? You don't deserve any of my time!!!!!! And I wish all of this would just go away." she closed her eyes and mumbled something that made Gabriella's eyes widen.

"Alison, what did you just say?"

"Not that its any of your business, but I said all of this stress isn't good for the baby."

"you mean..?" Tears threatened to stream down her face.

"That's right, sunshine, I'm pregnant with your boyfriends baby."


	9. Chapter 9

-1"A-a-are you sure?" Gabriella said with a sad heart.

"Yes, of course I'm fucking sure!! Why wouldn't I be?" Alison yelled and got up to her feet.

"then we need to go talk to Troy, tell him everything."

"No shit, Sherlock." She sarcastically said.

Gabriella ignored her responses and followed Alison out the door and into her car that she had brought along with her.

Silence filled the air, inside the car, it was Gabriella who broke it.

"When did you find out?" she asked.

Alison said nothing. "Ok, its fine if you don't want to talk to me." Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest.

"About three months, I put off telling Troy, waiting for a better time. He had been stressed out lately so I thought it wasn't the best time, now I have no choice he has to know." Gabriella sighted Alison clenching onto the steering wheel tightly.

Thoughts spun all around her head. Mainly selfish ones.

"Troy is going to have to leave me to support her. Its over between us." She told herself.

Alison looked at Gabriella and had a hint of guilt inside of her, she pushed the feeling out immediately.

"Look, I'm not doing this to ruin your precious relationship, I thought he just had a right to know an-" Gabriella cut Alison off.

"I know, I just thought me and Troy had more time." Tears filled her eyes. "I waited for so long, so long for Troy to come back for me, promise to love me again, I waited four years, and when he didn't I gave up hope, until he finally decided to walk back in. And now he's leaving as quickly as he returned." Gabriella allowed herself to grieve, grieve for the past relationship she had with Troy, she didn't care that the person she was confiding in was the one person who was less likely to listen.

Silence filled the air, the only noise was coming from passing cars and the sound of Gabriella's sobs.

"Gabriella, I have no idea why I'm going to say what I'm about to say to you, but here it is anyway. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry that this is how you feel. I didn't do this to spite you. That's not who I am." Alison once again turned to watch the road, whilst Gabriella's guilt grew.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, that's not who I am really."

"I know, well I can guess." Alison smiled, not enough to make a friendship but more of an understanding.

"ok guys, lets do the drills we practised, we need to beat the west high Knights for the third year in a row. I know that you've got it in you.. Now Move." Troy bellowed through the gym where basketball practise was taking place. The time was 11 o'clock, two hours until he could see the one person that made him enjoy living again…Gabriella. Every once in a while he would glance at his watch hoping enough time had passed, but every time he looked at his watch only 5 minutes passed, Troy became restless whilst watching the Sophomore and Juniors carry out the plays they had discussed ready for the big play off game that following week.

The gym doors opened, causing Troy to jump, he looked over as to see who was interrupting his practise.

"I'm sorry this is a closed practise." Troy spoke.

"Well it wont take too long, I need only five minutes of your time." Alison said coldly.

"Alison. What are you doing here?"

"You'll find out soon enough, So Troy, can I please have a word?"

"Alison you're wasting your time, I told you th-."

"Troy listen to what she has to say, its important." Gabriella emerged from the hallway where she had currently been standing.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here? We're not meeting until 1?" Troy looked Gabriella up and down, she was still wearing nothing but a towel. Gabriella followed Troy's gaze and covered herself as best as she could by her coat and hands.

"I know, it's just Alison came to the hotel this morning and…well just listen to her, please?"  
Troy sighed. "ok, what is it?" He looked Alison square in the eyes.

Alison took Troy by the arm towards his office on the sidelines of the court.

"Whoa, nice rack!" screamed one of the team members, as Gabriella walked through the gym towards the ladies changing room in hope of finding spare clothing for her to wear. She ignored the comment and kept walking, but she did however turn around and lifted her towel centre metres up to reveal her bare thighs, this caused the boys to drop everything and make them hot under their uniforms if they weren't already. Gabriella smiled devilishly and continued to walk.

"Ok, Troy I'm going to be completely blunt about this, I'm pregnant."

"What? Are you serious? This isn't just some sick joke, right?" Troy didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

"No, I'm being serious, about three months ago I found out, I was just waiting for a better time, but that never arrived so I guess I had to tell you as soon as possible."

"Or you told me, to ruin the relationship Gabriella and I have." Troy was fuming, this was what he had wanted since he was 17, a child but the mother wasn't the one person he wanted, which was Gabriella. This was what Troy was most angry about.

"Troy, get real, we're not teenagers, I told you why I told you this now." Alison leaned over the desk and got close to Troy's face. "That's the only thing I want to say, so I guess I'm done." she grabbed her handbag off of the desk and began to leave a shocked Troy.

"Wait! What does this mean?" Troy asked her.

"it means…the ball is in your court, you can be as much involved in the baby's life as you want….you can be one of those fathers who only see their children on weekends, or be the one who is constantly there, evening, morning, bedtimes, anything." She looked at Troy, he was completely baffled. "I'll leave you to think about it." She opened the door and left.

Gabriella sat on the bleachers and watched the boys play their game, Troy sat beside her after being alone to think for 20 minutes.

"Oh, so how did it go?" She asked, her hair drying naturally causing it to curl.

"she's pregnant."

" I know, she told me."  
"how does someone react to something like that?" He looked at Gabriella, she had a sad expression on her face. "Gabriella, this doesn't mean, we're over, you know that, right?" He took her hand in his.

"But Troy don't you get it, that's exactly what it means." Tears threatened to escape.

"What do you mean?"

"This is what you've wanted since you were 17 and if I know you, I know you want to be in that child's life all the time."

"Gabi I-"

"No Troy, I hate that I waited for five years, finally got what I wanted to find out that its about to go again, but I love the fact you are the most responsible person I know, and I respect you so much."

" I love you."

"I love you, and thanks for being here."

"So its really it? No more Troy and Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled through her tears, she dropped Troy's hand and stood up.

"Goodbye Troy." She jumped down from the bleachers and left the gym. As soon as she left, she broke down, her face was completely drenched with tears, her heart was breaking with every moment she thought about losing Troy, but even though it was over, Gabriella knew that someday, somewhere she will find her love again, who knows? It might even be Troy.


	10. Chapter 10

"The doctor said you should be eating a lot more protein if you want to have an easy and healthy pregnancy, babe." Troy shouted as Alison clambered down the stairs.

"I know, Troy, you don't have to keep telling me, I CAN look after myself, you know?" Alison replied.

"I know, but I just want you healthy is all."

"I know, honey, I know."

It had been almost 9 months since Gabriella left Troy in that gym and not a moment went past that he didn't think about it. The way she left as quickly as she had come back, the way her eyes filled with despair and hopelessness. Although he couldn't shrug off the feeling that he had let her down so badly, but there were more important matters to think about now. His son. It could be any day that Troy would meet him and with a mixture of nerves and excitement, Troy was nearly about ready to burst but Gabriella was never far from his trail of thoughts. Troy rubbed Alison's baby bump with anticipation, kissed Alison on the cheek and made his way to work.

"I trust you'll be back before it gets dark." Alison aired.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he answered confusedly.

"Oh I don't know, maybe out fucking your 'High School Sweetheart'." She smirked.

"No, that's only on weekends. Bye honey!" He sauntered off, leaving Alison dumbfounded.

Their relationship never had been quite the same, since the day he left her 9 months ago, there wasn't a day that went by, where Alison didn't make a snide comment about Gabriella, and Troy learnt to just roll with the punches. At least he was trying, yeah he may be having some fun with it but at least the effort was being made. He fixed his tie and opened the door to his beat up Chevrolet and drove into the distance just as the sun began to rise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

_"You made a rebel of careless man's careful daughter; you were the best thing, that's ever been mine."_

"Gabriella, that was beautiful sweetie...now get back to work!" Her boss screamed.

Gabriella had been working at forever 21 for a couple of months now, ever since Ryan and her broke up, she couldn't afford to live by herself and had to pick up an extra job just to break even. The music industry took a hit in the summer, so her record wasn't one for her to rely on paying the bills. Yet she still loved to entertain the customers that came in to the fitting rooms every once and a while!

"Sorry, Sheila won't happen again." She giggled. She went back to sorting out the clothes, when she heard a sound of a male's voice echo through the changing room.

"Umm excuse me, this fitting room is for women only, if you want to try something on I'd be happy to show you..." She trailed off as she noticed who it was. "The front door!" She shoved the curtain closed and walked to tell security to escort the gentleman out.

"Gabriella, please, I don't mean no harm I was just looking round for something to buy...the new baby." He pleaded.

"You're having a boy." She bluntly said, without even turning to look at him.

"Hey this is the 21st Century; loads of guys wear women's clothes and accessories."

"Cut the crap, Troy, what do you want?" she rolled her eyes.

"To make sure that you were ok, that's all."

"I'm fine, never been better." She brushed off and she retreated back to sorting out the clothes. "How do you know I work here, anyway? Let me guess, you saw me one day and been following me ever since?!" She mocked.

"Hey don't be rude, that was the best thing I ever did, if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have got back together."

"Or broken up `cos of your pregnant wife." She remained cool and collected and only was it when Troy slipped his arm around her waist did she sucks in her breath.

"I still love you, Gabs." He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, the fragrance of her perfume, and he felt at ease, calm and safe.

It took a moment, but she finally answered. "You should go, go home to your pregnant wife, it was a mistake to ever betray her in the first place, but I won't when there is a baby on the way." She violently ripped herself away from his grasp. "You know where the exit is." And with that, she walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Troy felt like an idiot as he drove home, how could he have ever thought Gabriella would be happy to see him? He thought to himself. He regretted even going back down that road, but he couldn't help it, he was besotted with her, he couldn't get her out of his head and when he made love to Alison it was Gabriella that was on his mind.

As he pulled up to the driveway he was blocked by two ambulance vehicles.

"Oh fuck, Alison!" he screamed as he bolted from his car through the crowds of neighbours and into his front door. "ALISON!" he looked around and noticed her lying on the floor, blood on the carpet and a newborn in her arms.

"Congratulations, you're a dad." The paramedic cheered. But nothing was to prepare him for what was to follow.


End file.
